


something in your smile

by sinoshi



Series: Sinoshi's #SeungchanBahagia2020 entries [5]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: ??? is probably the best tag, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Manager Han Seungwoo, artist choi byungchan, idk what this falls in but
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/sinoshi
Summary: Ini manajer ketiga Byungchan dalam enam bulan.(Byungchan, aktor, terkenal galak. Seungwoo, manajer, sangat sabar.)
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Sinoshi's #SeungchanBahagia2020 entries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	something in your smile

**Author's Note:**

> #SeungchanBahagia2020 May entry (EVEN THOUGH IT'S JUNE...)
> 
> LISTEN. I did NOT beta read this. I wrote this over the course of a couple of weeks (cut by work and school and other stuff) so the pacing might be choppy. BUT WHATEVER you know I have a GOAL and I will STICK TO MY PLAN until I reach that goal!!!
> 
> I apologize in advance kalo ini aneh dan jelek karena nggak di beta dan nulisnya on off lama banget (memori otakku kayak ikan) pls lepas kacamata sebelum baca karena ini 100% haha hihi tidak berarti. Have fun?!

Ini manajer ketiga Byungchan dalam enam bulan.

Bosnya sudah kehabisan manajer untuk dipindah tugaskan. Rasanya semua manajer di Play M sudah pernah mencoba menjadi manajer Byungchan, dan mereka semua nggak pernah betah lebih dari dua bulan.

Jadi, Byungchan nggak begitu kaget ketika melihat kalau manajer yang menjemputnya di parkiran apartemennya adalah orang yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Byungchan juga nggak peduli untuk nanya namanya—toh, dalam dua atau tiga bulan (kalau dia kuat), orang ini bakalan minta keluar dari perusahaan, atau minta dipindahkan jadi manajer Kang Seungsik (artis paling baik seantero Play M, walaupun menurut Byungchan nggak juga).

Tapi manajer barunya, seperti manajer-manajer sebelumnya, langsung memberikan senyuman manis. Seakan-akan berkata kalau dia adalah orang yang akan bertahan dan mengubah Byungchan. Nggak spesial. Semua manajer sebelumnya juga begitu.

“Selamat pagi, Byungchan!” Sapanya dengan semangat dan senyuman lebar. Persis seperti manajer pertama Byungchan, Lim Sejun. Sejun berhenti setelah satu bulan. Padahal Byungchan lumayan suka cara Sejun berbicara padanya. Selalu  _ bright _ dan  _ happy. _

Byungchan nggak menjawab sapaan itu dan hanya menutup pintu mobilnya, menggunakan sabuk pengaman, dan bersandar ke kursi dengan mata tertutup.

“Sudah tahu  _ schedule _ hari ini, kan?” Tanya manajer barunya. Aneh. Dia bahkan nggak memperkenalkan dirinya. Yah, walaupun Byungchan juga nggak peduli dengan namanya, sih.

“Udah,” jawab Byungchan singkat.

“Oke,” dan sepanjang perjalanan, manajernya nggak berkata apa-apa lagi.

—

Byungchan  _ tahu _ photoshoot hari ini bakalan  _ delay. _ Dia tahu, karena begitu dia sampai di studio pada jam yang sudah ditentukan, kelihatan  _ banget _ kalo krunya belum selesai  _ set up. _

_ Stylist _ Byungchan, Hanse, menatap manajer baru Byungchan yang sedang berbicara dengan kru photoshoot.

“Baru lagi?” Tanya Hanse sambil menunjuk manajer baru Byungchan dengan dagunya.

“Tau,” Byungchan mengangkat bahunya.

“Ye, kok nggak tau. Namanya tau nggak siapa?”

Byungchan mengangkat bahunya lagi. “Nggak tau.”

“Kenalan dong,” senggol Hanse.

Memang di antara semua staff Byungchan, Hanse adalah satu-satunya yang bertahan paling lama. Hanse sudah menjadi  _ stylist _ Byungchan semenjak album kedua Byungchan, hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Mau Byungchan marah dan mendiamkan Hanse sekalipun, Hanse bisa  _ lebih _ marah dan  _ lebih _ mendiamkan Byungchan. Hanse nggak takut sama Byungchan. Itu yang membuat dia bisa bertahan dengan segala macam tingkah ajaib Byungchan.

Sang manajer mendekati meja rias, dimana Byungchan sedang duduk dan memainkan handphone-nya. Hanse langsung mundur untuk memberikan mereka ruang.

“Byungchan,” panggil sang manajer. “Jadi, tadi kata fotografernya—“

“Udah tau,” potong Byungchan.  _ “Delay, _ kan? Belom siap? Udah tau.”

“Oh…” Manajernya mengangguk pelan. “Oke deh kalo gitu…”

Sebelum manajernya pergi dan bersembunyi entah dimana bersama staff Byungchan yang lain, Hanse memanggilnya. “Manajer baru!”

Orang itu berhenti, lalu memutar badannya. “Ada apa?”

“Nama lo siapa?” Tanya Hanse. Byungchan, walaupun hanya diam dan nggak ngomong apa-apa, diam-diam mendengarkan. Dia harus tau siapa namanya, bukan karena apa-apa—karena ini hubungan bisnis.

“Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo.”

“Gue Hanse,” balas Hanse. “Betah-betah, ya, di sini!”

“Hahaha,” Seungwoo tertawa kecil. “Pasti.”

Semua manajernya dulu selalu bilang begitu. Byungchan langsung memasukkan airpod-nya ke kuping, memejamkan mata sebelum bersandar ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya.

—

“Selamat pagi!”

Byungchan hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar sapaan Seungwoo.

Ini minggu ketiga Byungchan dengan Seungwoo. Sejujurnya, sejauh ini nggak ada yang salah dengan Seungwoo. Dia kalau nyetir selalu pelan-pelan, jadi Byungchan nggak kebangun kalau tidur, dan nggak ketumpahan minuman kalau lagi minum. Dia selalu jemput tepat waktu, nggak pernah telat. Dia selalu ngasih Byungchan  _ space,  _ nggak nanya yang aneh-aneh, dan dia selalu pergi nunggu entah dimana kalau lagi  _ schedule. _ Nggak pernah di ruang tunggu Byungchan (karena Byungchan nggak suka rame-rame di ruang tunggu). Dia udah hafal kopi kesukaan Byungchan dan menu makan kesukaan Byungchan, jadi nggak nanya terus setiap hari. Dia juga murah senyum.

Tapi semua ini juga dilakuin manajer-manajer sebelum Seungwoo. Mereka semua baik, murah senyum, bagus kerjanya. Bedanya adalah mereka seringkali nggak tahan dengan perilaku Byungchan.

_ Schedule _ hari ini adalah syuting untuk kameo kecil di sebuah drama. Nggak besar-besar amat dan sebenarnya, Byungchan juga dapet perannya karena dia ‘teman dekat’ pemeran utamanya. Kenyataannya nggak seperti itu sekarang.

Jauh, jauh di masa Byungchan masih menjadi  _ trainee _ dulu, dia memang bersahabat dengan Si Pemeran Utama. Si Pemeran Utama dulu memang baik hati, dan mereka berdua dulu hampir tidak terpisahkan. Tapi, kurang lebih setahun setelah mereka debut masing-masing, persahabatan mereka seakan tidak pernah ada. Hilang begitu saja. Awalnya Byungchan  _ stres _ dan  _ marah, _ karena mereka dulu benar-benar tidak terpisahkan. Setiap hari saling mengabari. Kalau libur pergi makan bersama. Memamerkan persahabatan mereka ke publik. Tapi sekarang dia tahu kenapa Si Pemeran Utama itu berhenti berteman dengannya.

Si Pemeran Utama cemburu. Karena memang Byungchan aktingnya lebih bagus. Byungchan lebih tampan. Lebih disukai publik. Banyak membintangi iklan.

Tapi fans dan publik nggak harus tau itu. Yang penting ‘persahabatan’ mereka tetap terlihat  _ real _ di depan semua orang. Begitu kata bosnya.

“Pasti kamu seneng, ya, bakalan ketemu sahabat kamu,” tiba-tiba Seungwoo berkata saat mereka parkir di tempat syuting—sebuah rumah besar di tengah kota. Byungchan mendengus. Seungwoo belum tahu.  _ Then again, _ yang tahu rahasia tentang hubungan Byungchan dan Si Pemeran Utama memang nggak banyak.

Byungchan memilih untuk nggak menjawab pertanyaan Seungwoo dan langsung turun dari mobil.

Di ruang tunggunya (yang sebenarnya hanya salah satu ruangan kosong di rumah besar ini), ia disambut oleh tim MUA-nya, Hanse, dan Si Pemeran Utama.

“Akhirnya dateng juga,” suara Si Pemeran Utama terdengar bersahabat. Dia tersenyum dengan manis.  _ Sial. Dia memang aktor yang baik,  _ batin Byungchan. Tapi karena di ruangan ini cuma Byungchan, Hanse, dan Si Pemeran Utama yang tahu kebenaran hubungan Byungchan dan Si Pemeran Utama, Byungchan jadi hanya bisa menahan emosinya.

“Iya. Apa kabar?” Byungchan memaksakan senyuman bisnisnya. Ia berharap senyumnya bisa meyakinkan orang lain di ruangan ini kalau dia dan Si Pemeran Utama  _ setidaknya _ memiliki hubungan yang baik.

Si Pemeran Utama menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tersenyum. “Baik. Kayak sama siapa aja deh nanyanya. Itu manajer baru kamu?”

Byungchan menengok ke Seungwoo yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Senyum manajernya itu sopan dan manis. Senyum bisnis. “Halo.”

“Salam kenal, ya,” Si Pemeran Utama mengulurkan tangannya. Seungwoo menjabatnya. “Pasti Byungchan banyak ngerepotin.”

“Ah, enggak, kok,” Seungwoo tertawa kecil. “Udah kerjaan saya.”

“Kalau dia macem-macem bilang aja, ya,” canda Si Pemeran Utama sebelum melenggang pergi. Begitu pintu ruang tunggu ditutup, tangan Byungchan mengepal keras.

“Dia baik, ya,” ucap Seungwoo tanpa berpikir. “Murah senyum.”

Byungchan mendengus. Tapi nggak juga mengatakan apa-apa pada Seungwoo. Dia malah menuju meja rias dan duduk. Wajahnya tenang, seakan nggak ada apa-apa dan Si Pemeran Utama nggak baru saja menghancurkan mood-nya. Tapi tangannya mengepal kencang di atas pahanya.

—

_ Scene _ Byungchan hanya dua. Lagipula dia hanya kameo kecil—datang untuk menunjukkan dukungan pada ‘sahabatnya’, Si Pemeran Utama.

Setelah semua  _ scene _ selesai, Seungwoo menghampirinya dengan dua gelas kopi.

“Ini dari…” Sebelum Seungwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Byungchan sudah tahu dari  _ cup holder _ -nya.

_ Si Pemeran Utama. _

“Nggak,” Byungchan mendorong tangan Seungwoo. “Nggak mau kopi. Ngapain sih lo ngambil kopi dari dia padahal nggak gue suruh?”

Padahal itu kopi kesukaan Byungchan. Cafe latte dingin. 1 pump hazelnut syrup. Extra whip cream. Karena tentu saja, Si Pemeran Utama sialan itu tahu kesukaan Byungchan. Mau bagaimanapun, mereka dulu sahabat.

Untungnya kopi di tangan Seungwoo nggak ada yang tumpah, tapi Seungwoo kelihatan kaget. Dia mengikuti Byungchan masuk ke ruang tunggu yang masih kosong. Semua staf sedang makan siang.

“Ini dibeliin sahabat kamu, loh. Dia baik-baik beliin minuman kesukaan kamu yang ribet ini. Seenggaknya ambil aja.”

Kaget, Byungchan menengok ke belakang, nggak sadar kalau Seungwoo mengikuti dia masuk. Manajernya itu terlihat marah.

“Emang dia bakalan ngeliat? Bakalan peduli? Lo minum aja. Atau kasih kek ke Hanse, atau siapa orang salon yang hari ini dateng dandanin.  _ Better yet, _ buang aja. Gue lebih  _ prefer _ lo buang minuman racun itu.”

“Lo tuh nggak ada sopan-sopannya, ya, sama semua orang. Bahkan sahabat lo sendiri.”

Byungchan kaget. Selama ini, selain Hanse, nggak ada orang yang berani ngelawan dia. Itu pun Hanse berani karena dia udah bertahun-tahun bareng Byungchan. Jadi, mendengar kata-kata kayak gitu dari mulut Seungwoo— _ wow. _ Yang lebih hebat, Seungwoo sama sekali nggak langsung minta maaf dan menarik perkataannya. Selama lima detik, mereka berdua berdiri saling menatap satu sama lain. Nggak ada yang ngomong, sampai Byungchan tertawa meledek.

“Oke kalo lo mikir gitu. Lo bukan orang pertama yang ngomong gitu,” Byungchan melipat tangannya di depan dada. “Terus? Mau gimana?”

Seungwoo menaruh gelas minuman Byungchan di meja terdekat. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. “Buang aja sendiri kalo nggak mau.”

—

Ajaibnya, Seungwoo nggak berhenti kerja dengan Byungchan. Bahkan Seungwoo tetap menyapa Byungchan setiap yang lebih muda itu naik mobil, tetap memberikan  _ briefing _ yang lengkap sebelum setiap  _ schedule, _ dan tetap tersenyum di setiap saat. Dia tetap memperlakukan Byungchan dengan  _ baik. _

Baginya, ini keajaiban.

Manajer-manajer sebelumnya pasti sudah keluar dengan sendirinya. Nggak betah. Tapi Seungwoo tetap bekerja, yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit berbeda di mata Byungchan.

Cuma sedikit.

Walaupun dia nggak akan pernah mengakui ini secara langsung, dia mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan Seungwoo. Bahkan menurut Hanse, dia udah nggak segalak dulu. Cuma galak sedikit. Mungkin, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia senang kalau Seungwoo masih bertahan.

Jadi, waktu Seungwoo tiba-tiba nggak dateng untuk  _ schedule  _ suatu hari, Byungchan panik.

“Ke mana Seungwoo?” Nada Byungchan meninggi begitu dia melihat kalau yang menjemputnya hari ini bukan Seungwoo, melainkan manajernya Kang Seungsik—Chan.

Chan seringkali menggantikan pekerjaan manajer Byungchan di saat posisi itu kosong. Misalnya, seorang manajer tiba-tiba keluar, atau manajernya laporan ke HR minta dipindahkan. Chan akan menggantikan pekerjaan manajer Byungchan sampai ada manajer baru penggantinya yang ‘permanen’—singkatnya, Chan adalah manajer temporer Byungchan.

Chan mengangkat sebelah alis. “Dia nggak bilang? Dia pulang kampung. Dua minggu.”

“Nggak bilang.”

Byungchan cemberut. Seharian,  _ mood _ -nya jelek. Bahkan Hanse kesal dengannya hari itu.

Pulang kampung. Dua minggu. Dan dia nggak bilang?

Selama dua minggu itu, manajer-manajer lain di Play M ikut menggantikan posisinya. Tapi  _ schedule _ Byungchan sedang nggak begitu banyak, jadi seenggaknya, dia hanya perlu melihat wajah-wajah itu sebentar.

Di ujung dua minggu itu,  _ schedule _ Byungchan berikutnya seharusnya berada dua minggu lagi setelahnya, yang berarti bisa sebulan Byungchan nggak melihat Seungwoo.

Jadi, Senin pertama Seungwoo dijadwalkan kembali ke kantor, Byungchan mendatangi kantor.

“Loh? Tumben kosong jadwal ke kantor? Mau latihan?” Sapa Seungsik.

Byungchan, karena dia berhutang setidaknya seperenam hidupnya pada Seungsik (mereka menjadi  _ trainee _ di Play M di saat yang hampir sama dan sering berlatih bersama), tersenyum lebar pada Seungsik. “Kak! Enggak, iseng aja. Bosen di rumah.”

Seungsik tertawa manis.  _ “How was your drama? _ Kita udah lama banget nggak ketemu. Kapan-kapan kalo nggak sibuk kita harus makan-makan!”

Drama terakhir Byungchan baru selesai tayang sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, dan di saat dramanya selesai, Seungsik merilis album baru dan sibuk promosi.

“Ya,  _ so-so, _ lah. Kakak nonton, kan?”

“Nonton! Eh iya,  _ you didn’t tell me you got a new manager?  _ Han Seungwoo?”

Byungchan mengangguk. “Kakak udah liat dia?”

Seungsik menunjuk ke arah belakangnya. “Tadi barusan banget ketemu!  _ He’s so nice, _ udah berapa lama dia sama kamu?”

Cukup lama. Sejujurnya, Byungchan udah berhenti menghitung karena dia nggak mau merasa makin sakit hati kalau nanti tiba-tiba Seungwoo keluar setelah mereka, katakanlah, bekerja bersama selama satu tahun.

“Lama sih,” jawab Byungchan. Seungsik tiba-tiba mengelus kepala Byungchan.

“Lucu banget! Baik-baik ya, sama manajer kamu,” lalu, yang lebih tua itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Byungchan bengong di tengah-tengah kantor.

“Loh? Byungchan?” Seungwoo tiba-tiba muncul, mengagetkan Byungchan yang masih bengong ditinggal Seungsik. “Ngapain di sini?”

“Lo pulang kampung nggak bilang-bilang gue. Sopan?”

Seungwoo langsung kelihatan kesal, tapi Byungchan  _ nggak kalah kesal juga. _ Seungwoo menghela nafas.

“Emang harus bilang?”

Sebenernya sih emang nggak harus. Tapi Byungchan terlalu marah—entah kenapa—dan kesal, jadi dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengerutkan dahinya.

“Lo nggak mikirin perasaan gue kalau ada manajer lain tiba-tiba dateng? Seenggaknya lo ijin kek. ‘Sorry, gue mau balik kampung sebentar.’ Emang gue bakalan larang?”

Mendengar itu, Seungwoo memutar bola matanya.

“Kenapa? Takut gue tiba-tiba keluar nggak bilang-bilang? Takut harus sama manajer baru? Kenapa?” Ia seperti menantang Byungchan untuk menjawab dengan jujur, karena Byungchan memang sebenarnya takut manajernya itu tiba-tiba keluar nggak bilang-bilang. Takut dapat manajer baru yang nggak sekompeten Seungwoo.

“Terserah!”

Karena kehabisan kata-kata (dan enggan menjawab), Byungchan langsung pulang setelah itu.

—

Kadang, Byungchan ikut terbawa emosi ketika syuting.

Seringkali para kru dan produser dan sutradara memuji-mujinya karena sangat mendalami emosinya. Tapi sejujurnya, Byungchan merasa stres setiap kali hal ini terjadi. Dia nggak suka menunjukkan emosi yang membuatnya kelihatan seperti orang gila yang nggak tahu gimana caranya kontrol emosi.

Hari ini, dia nggak bisa berhenti menangis. Setelah syuting adegan emosional, dia kembali ke mobilnya (hari ini, mereka syuting di luar, jadi mobilnya adalah ruang tunggunya) sambil masih menangis.

Di mobilnya, Seungwoo yang sedang menunggu kaget. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Byungchan menunjukkan emosi lain selain… Ya, senyum bisnis. Atau kekesalan. Atau marah.

“Kenapa?!” Seungwoo panik. Langsung mengambil boks tisu dari antara kursi, mencabut beberapa helai, dan menghapus air mata di pipi Byungchan yang masih menangis di depan pintu mobil yang terbuka.

“Kamu kenapa?” Tanya Seungwoo lagi setelah Byungchan sudah sedikit tenang dan duduk di dalam mobil.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Nggak apa-apa.”

“Kok nangis?”

“Cuman… Kebawa emosi aja.”

Untungnya, itu adegan terakhir untuk hari itu. Setelah berpamitan dengan para kru, Seungwoo membawa mereka pergi dari lokasi syuting, dan menuju jalan tol kembali ke Seoul.

Di kursi belakang, Byungchan kelihatan lelah. Mukanya merah karena menangis. Matanya berair, bengkak. Untuk alasan ini lah Byungchan selalu meminta adegan emosional dilakukan paling terakhir untuk hari itu—biasanya, muka dia memakan waktu yang lama untuk kelihatan kembali ‘normal’, dan bahkan make up tidak akan menyembunyikan betapa bengkaknya mata Byungchan.

“Byungchan,” panggil Seungwoo. Mereka sudah keluar jalan tol dan menuju apartemen Byungchan, tapi hari ini, Seungwoo merasa ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda.

“Ya?”

“Mau makan malam dulu?”

—

Byungchan menusuk-nusuk daging di piringnya, sementara Seungwoo sibuk membakar daging.

Satu botol soju yang mereka pesan sudah hampir habis semua oleh Byungchan. Sebenarnya, Seungwoo nggak tahu toleransi alkohol Byungchan, jadi karena baru satu botol, dia nggak mencoba menghentikan Byungchan.

“Tambah lagi?” Seungwoo menunjuk daging di panggangan yang tinggal sedikit. Byungchan malah mengangkat gelas sojunya.

“Tambah ini,” Byungchan menenggak sisa soju yang ada di gelasnya.

Jadi, Seungwoo memperbolehkan Byungchan menambah satu botol soju lagi.

Di ujung botol keduanya, sambil memutar-mutar gelas kosong di antara jarinya dan meja, Byungchan tertawa. “Sialan. Lucu banget.”

“Apanya yang lucu?”

Satu-satunya suara di antara mereka adalah suara daging yang sedang dibakar. Byungchan nggak menjawab pertanyaannya. Cuma menatap kosong sumpit Seungwoo yang dengan sibuk membolak-balikkan daging di panggangan.

“Pasti menurut lo gue  _ pathetic _ banget.”

“Enggak, kok,” Seungwoo membagi daging ke piring Byungchan juga.

“Semua orang bilang enggak. Tapi gue merasa gue menyedihkan banget.”

“Kenapa?”

Byungchan berhenti sejenak. Lalu menghela napas panjang. “Satu-satunya orang yang ngajak gue makan malem cuma lo. Padahal lo nggak suka sama gue. Bahkan makan malem sama orang aja, orangnya terpaksa.”

“Aku yang nawarin,” Seungwoo mematikan api panggangan. “Aku nggak terpaksa.”

_ “That’s what they all say…” _ Byungchan kembali menghela napas panjang. “Besok-besoknya, mereka pergi.”

“Kamu takut aku pergi?” Tanya Seungwoo.

Byungchan, dengan matanya yang sudah nggak fokus, tersenyum tipis. “Bohong kalo bilang nggak. Udah nyaman gue sama lo.”

Seungwoo nggak tahu harus bales apa. Byungchan menuang soju ke dalam gelasnya lagi sampai habis. Ia menggoyangkan botolnya beberapa kali, seakan-akan itu bisa mengeluarkan soju lebih banyak. Tapi botolnya sudah kosong. Byungchan menaruhnya dengan helaan napas panjang. Malam ini, dia banyak melakukannya. Mungkin ini kebiasaan mabuknya.

“Si itu… Lo inget dia? Pemeran utama sialan…”

Pemeran utama.

“Dia…” Byungchan menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. “Dulu kami beneran temenan. Tapi itu dulu. Dulu dia baik banget. Waktu gue belum sibuk. Tapi terus dia tiba-tiba berhenti gitu aja. Cemburu, kali. Emang gue lebih ganteng, sih… Tapi gue tetep sakit hati. Mau gimana pun, dulu dia temen gue.  _ For the longest time, _ dia temen gue. Terus ujungnya? Dia tetep ninggalin gue, tuh.”

Seungwoo hanya diam mendengarkan Byungchan. Pantas. Hanse, dan bahkan Seungsik, juga sempat mengatakan padanya kalau hubungan Byungchan dengan orang itu nggak baik. Seungsik bahkan bertanya reaksi Byungchan terhadap ikut main drama untuk ‘mendukung’ orang itu seperti apa.

“Kenapa ya?” Byungchan duduk dengan tegap. “Pulang aja, yuk… Gue ngantuk.”

Seungwoo menatap sisa daging yang masih banyak di meja mereka. Mungkin kalau dibungkus rasanya masih lumayan untuk dimakan nanti malam atau besok pagi. Mungkin dia harus bagi dua dan kasih setengahnya ke Byungchan. “Ayo, pulang.”

—

“Nih,” Seungwoo menaruh segelas kopi di hadapan Byungchan. “Kopi kamu.”

Byungchan menatap kopi di hadapannya, lalu Seungwoo. “Lo kasian kan sama gue?”

“Kasian kenapa?”

“Ya gara-gara semalem,” Byungchan mengambil gelas kopinya.

“Nggak sama sekali,” Seungwoo bersandar di meja rias sebelah Byungchan. “Lo nggak spesial.”

Byungchan tertawa. “Baru pertama kali denger gitu. Biasanya orang kasian sama gue. Habis selesai kasihannya,  _ they lose interest. _ Udah deh.”

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kirain baru pertama kali denger ‘lo nggak spesial.’”

Byungchan memutar bola matanya.

_ “Anyway,” _ Seungwoo mendorong dirinya berdiri dari bersandar di meja rias. “Hari ini banyak adegan seneng, kan? Jadi nggak bakalan pulang sambil nangis lagi.”

Byungchan tertawa. “Nggak ada bedanya juga nangis sama nggak nangis.”

“Ada,” Seungwoo berdiri di belakang Byungchan, menghadap kaca. Ia bertemu mata dengan Byungchan dari kaca, sebelum berkata, “Choi Byungchan yang ku kenal, lebih ganteng kalo senyum daripada nangis.”

—

“Ngapain sih lo depan kaca?” Hanse menyenggol Byungchan yang bengong di depan kaca meja rias, sebelum menyalakan setrikaan  _ steam. _

Hari ini, dia syuting untuk video musik juniornya di Play M, Jung Subin. Penyanyi solo dan aktor yang baru debut. Byungchan ditawarkan menjadi salah satu pemeran utama dari video musik ini, dan karakternya adalah pacar dari pemeran utama perempuan yang selalu tersenyum.

Lalu, dia akan mati dan berubah menjadi setan yang tersenyum melihat hubungan pemeran utama perempuan dan Subin.

Aneh. Tapi  _ work is work, _ jadi dia tetap ambil perannya.

Byungchan menusuk pipi kanannya dengan satu jari. Lalu, dengan jari lainnya, menusuk pipi kirinya. Tepat di lesung pipitnya yang dalam. Memang selama ini, ini yang membuat dia sukses. Senyumnya. Lesung pipitnya. Tapi bahkan saat dia menangis, fansnya tetap bilang kalau dia sama gantengnya dengan saat dia tersenyum.  _ Poker face _ pun tetap dibilang ganteng.

Jadi, kenapa dia kepikiran karena Seungwoo bilang dia lebih ganteng kalau senyum daripada nangis?

Byungchan menghela napas. Tangannya turun dari pipinya. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar.

“Hanse,” panggil Byungchan. Hanse yang sedang sibuk menyetrika baju-baju Byungchan menengok. “Gue cakepan senyum emangnya?”

Hanse tersedak. Ia menggantung setrikaan  _ steam _ -nya dan sambil terbatuk-batuk, menatap Byungchan yang masih tersenyum di depan kaca.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya gitu? Karena hari ini bakalan syuting adegan senyum terus?”

“Enggak,” Byungchan kali ini tersenyum dengan mulut tertutup. “Kata Seungwoo, gue gantengan senyum.”

Hanse semakin terbatuk-batuk. “Tumben peduli komen manajer—“ Hanse menepuk dadanya dengan keras, “—biasanya nggak peduli mau dikatain apa juga.”

Byungchan mengangkat satu bahu. Lalu tersenyum dengan manis di depan kaca—senyum yang menunjukkan lesung pipitnya yang dalam. “Menurut lo, gue lebih  _ friendly _ kalo tersenyum?”

“Semua manusia lebih  _ friendly _ kalo lagi senyum,” Hanse mengambil setrikaannya dan kembali menyetrika. “Mana ada manusia kelihatan  _ friendly _ kalo lagi marah.”

“Iya, ya…”

Kali ini, Byungchan cemberut. Lalu mengerutkan alisnya seperti sedang marah. Menurut fansnya, ini raut wajah yang menggemaskan. Seperti anjing kecil yang marah.

“Emangnya kayak gini nggak ganteng juga? Nggak lucu? Katanya ini ganteng dan lucu, kok, tapi!”

Hanse nggak menjawab. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Byungchan kembali mencoba tersenyum. Yang dia lihat di kaca, mengingatkannya pada masa-masa debutnya dulu. Waktu dia memainkan karakter-karakter muda dan bodoh yang hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa.

Sekarang, jarang orang menawarkan karakter seperti itu padanya. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu sering. Mungkin itu juga kenapa dia jadi jarang tersenyum di kehidupan sehari-hari (walaupun ini cuma alasan).

Byungchan tersenyum lebih lebar lagi di depan kaca. Mungkin Seungwoo benar kalau senyumnya kelihatan lebih bagus daripada ekspresi mukanya yang lain.

—

Jarang-jarang Byungchan mengikuti makan malam bersama para stafnya. Biasanya, dia lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang daripada ikut merayakan apapun itu yang ingin mereka rayakan. Walaupun stafnya hanya sedikit, Byungchan nggak suka keramaian. Lebih tepatnya, dia nggak suka berada di antara orang-orang yang dia nggak suka.

Tapi karena Seungwoo membujuknya, hari ini Byungchan ikut.

“Tumben ikut,” ucap Hanse sambil menyenggol Byungchan ketika yang lebih tinggi itu duduk di sebelahnya.

Byungchan hanya membalas Hanse dengan senyuman.

Di meja kecil ini, semua stafnya duduk dan bersenang-senang. Sejujurnya Byungchan nggak kenal semuanya. Dari sekitar enam orang yang ada di sini (tidak termasuk dirinya), dia cuma kenal Seungwoo, Hanse, dan salah satu makeup artist yang memang sudah agak lama bekerja dengannya (kata Hanse, dia memang orangnya cuek dan sama sekali nggak peduli kalau Byungchan  _ moody). _

“Minum?” Seungwoo, yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, menawarkan gelas kepada Byungchan. Byungchan menolak, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

“Enggak deh,” karena saat mabuk dengan Seungwoo terakhir,  _ well… _

Memalukan.

Sepanjang makan malam, Byungchan hanya diam dan memakan makanannya sambil mendengarkan perbincangan stafnya. Begitu makanannya habis, ia menengok ke Seungwoo, berniat untuk memaksa manajernya itu mengantarkannya pulang, tapi yang ia lihat adalah wajah merah Seungwoo.

“Lo mabok ya,” Byungchan menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Seungwoo menengok ke Byungchan dan tertawa sambil menunjuk Byungchan.

“Nggak bisa pulang ya Byungchan,” setelah tertawa puas, Seungwoo menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, dan tertidur.

“Seungwoo? Seungwoo!” Byungchan menepuk-nepuk pundak Seungwoo dan mengguncangkan badannya—berusaha membangunkan manajernya. Seungwoo nggak bangun dan stafnya yang lain juga sudah terlalu mabok untuk peduli dengan orang lain selain mereka. Bahkan Hanse sudah menghilang entah kemana. Jadi nggak ada yang bisa membantu Byungchan (dan Seungwoo).

Semakin larut malam, satu persatu para staf izin pulang. Untungnya, Byungchan tinggal menggesek kartu perusahaan dan nggak harus bayar dari dompetnya sendiri, jadi dia nggak khawatir soal itu. Tapi masalahnya sekarang bukan itu, masalahnya adalah: Seungwoo belum juga bangun, dan nggak bisa dibangunin.

“Seungwoo!” Suara Byungchan semakin meninggi. Karena frustasi, Byungchan menumpahkan segelas air dingin ke kepala manajernya—dengan efektif mengagetkan Seungwoo sampai terbangun.

“Ha?” Seungwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tapi kelihatan kalau dia belum sober—ha, toleransi alkoholnya sampah. Kalau dilihat, di depannya persis bahkan hanya setengah botol soju yang habis.

“Pulang,” Byungchan menarik-narik lengan Seungwoo. Entah bagaimana caranya, Seungwoo, dengan jalannya yang terhuyung, berhasil keluar restoran dan masuk ke dalam taksi, tapi masalah kedua muncul di sini, saat Byungchan dan Seungwoo duduk di kursi belakang taksi—Byungchan nggak tahu alamat rumah manajernya ini.

Dan melihat Seungwoo yang langsung tertidur lagi begitu mereka duduk—tanpa peduli kalau rambut basahnya membasahkan pundak Byungchan—Byungchan nggak yakin dia bisa ngasih tau.

“Kemana dek?” Supir taksi mereka bertemu mata dengan Byungchan dari kaca spion.

Refleks, Byungchan menyebutkan alamat apartemennya sendiri.

—

Untungnya, badan Byungchan sedikit lebih besar dari Seungwoo. Dengan susah payah (dan, sejujurnya, dengan bantuan si supir taksi untuk menaikkan Seungwoo ke punggung Byungchan), Byungchan menggendong manajernya sampai ke dalam apartemennya. Sambil menggerutu (mana ada artis yang menggendong manajernya yang mabok dan membawanya ke apartemen si artis! Yang ada, tuh, sebaliknya!) Byungchan menurunkan badan besar Seungwoo di sofanya.

Byungchan menghela napas yang panjang. Akhirnya. Sampai juga di rumah.

Seungwoo belum juga bangun. Jadi Byungchan memutuskan untuk mandi, sebelum mengeluarkan selimut dan bantal cadangan dari lemarinya (karena jarang dipakai, baunya agak aneh, jadi Byungchan menyemprot parfumnya ke selimut dan bantal cadangan itu) untuk dibawa ke Seungwoo.

Ia kaget ketika menemukan mata Seungwoo terbuka dan menatap Byungchan.

“Udah bangun? Mau muntah nggak?”

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Rambutnya masih lepek, sedikit membasahi bantal sofa. “Byungchan…”

Yang dipanggil hanya melempar bantal dan selimut cadangannya ke sofa. “Tidur sana.”

“Byungchan,” suara Seungwoo terdengar serius. Sambil membuka selimut yang diberikan Byungchan (dengan sangat pelan), Seungwoo bertanya, “mau tau nggak, kenapa aku masih kerja sama kamu?”

Sejujurnya, Byungchan memang penasaran. Tapi dia merasa, persentase jawaban Seungwoo menyakiti perasaannya, lebih tinggi dari 60%, dan dia nggak mau mendengar perkataan yang menyakitkan dari Seungwoo. Nggak, ketika mereka berdua sudah selama ini bekerja bersama—Seungwoo memegang rekor manajer yang paling lama bekerja dengan Byungchan.

“Kenapa?”

Keheningannya membuat Byungchan semakin takut. Mungkin jawabannya karena uang. Karena nggak ada pilihan lain. Karena…

“Karena aku suka liat kamu senyum,” Seungwoo kemudian tertawa, seakan tidak percaya apa yang barusan dia sendiri katakan. “Aneh ya. Tapi setiap aku berpikiran mau berhenti, kamu tiba-tiba senyum. Entah ke orang lain, atau karena harus foto, atau karena di depan fans dan orang lain. Tapi kamu senyum. Lucu.”

Byungchan nggak tau harus jawab apa. Seungwoo menarik selimut sampai lehernya, lalu menumpuk bantal yang diberikan Byungchan di atas bantal sofa yang dari tadi ia pakai. “Wanginya kayak kamu.”

Lalu Seungwoo tertidur lagi.

Payah. Padahal dia hanya minum setengah botol soju.

Tapi Byungchan nggak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Apakah besok pagi, Seungwoo masih inget apa enggak. Apa dia harus menyebut kalau Seungwoo bilang ini, atau dia diam saja sampai semuanya lupa kalau Seungwoo bilang  _ senyumnya Byungchan lucu. _ Seharusnya ini nggak mempengaruhi Byungchan sama sekali, tapi anehnya, malam itu Byungchan nggak bisa tidur. Otaknya terus memutar kata-kata Seungwoo.

_ Lucu. _

Begitu dia berhasil tertidur, di mimpinya pun, yang muncul adalah Han Seungwoo yang sedang tersenyum.

**Author's Note:**

> I take criticism and nice comments over on twt and cc @ seungsiknet


End file.
